


Swing With Me

by Mari (fairypancakemother)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Fluff, HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Swing Dancing, how do you even write about dancing smh, movie age, swing music, thank you to my wonderful friend who let me write this!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairypancakemother/pseuds/Mari
Summary: Jacob plays modern music, much to Enoch's distaste. Swing music is much more meaningful.





	Swing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! So my wonderful new friend gave me the idea to write this fic. Thank you for reading. xx - Mari

The age of swing is the best period of music in existence if you asked Enoch. The music Jacob brought was too vulgar for his tastes, but Emma and Millard seem to like it. But no, he’s comfortable sticking to his – What did Jacob call it? Classic? – classic music. Swing is most certainly the way to go. There's a subtle elegance to it. And the alto saxophone? It could make him melt. He even appreciated the art of the dance. Swing was his muse.

 

“What is this song called?”

“This is ‘Talking Body’ by Tove Lo,” Jacob replied, referencing the newest song he had brought over.

Electronics didn't work, so he would buy vinyl records with recent songs on it and bring it over for the children to listen.

Olive cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What does she mean when she says to put it on her?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about for now,” Jacob weakly offered.

“Nothing he should be telling you,” Enoch supplied as he passed by the doorway.

Olive shot a nervous glance between the two before returning her attention to the song.

“I get it, you don't like music from my time, but the others are interested in it. Don't ruin it for them, please?”

The necromancer let out a loud snort. “You call that music?”

“Yes,” came the indignant reply.

“Meet me in my room after the reset if you want to hear  _ real _ music.”

 

Jacob hadn’t planned to go, but he was beyond intrigued at the thought that Enoch actually enjoyed anything aside from complaining and playing with his dolls. The thought that he enjoyed music was a bit baffling as well. True to Jacob’s curious nature, he wandered down the steps to the basement, taking a deep breath as he paused in front of the male’s door. He knocked twice before the door opened, as if he was expected.

“Come in,” Enoch blandly demanded, opening the door a little wider before shutting it behind them.

Jacob took a look around. It was the same as ever, but it looked a bit neater, and the dolls no longer adorned the desk as an antique-looking turntable took it's place. Considering how new turntables were to Enoch’s era, it must have been used many-a-times to be so worn.

The necromancer made his way to the desk, carefully setting a record down and placing the needle on the outskirts of it.

For a moment it was silent while he made his way back to Jacob. A sudden melody of saxophones began playing. Enoch grabbed his hands and began swinging him around in tune to the music. He was pulled closely, causing his breath to hitch ever so slightly, before being swung back outwards, only connected by their hands. Jacob had never been a dancer, but Enoch’s leading made it feel natural.

The song continued, an eccentric-sounding female’s voice playing alongside the tune. Jacob felt himself grinning despite the surprise Enoch had bestowed on him. Enoch’s face kept a small smirk in place at the boy’s reaction, pulling the hollow-manipulator close again. “You going to ask what song this is?”

Jacob blinked, surprised by the sudden question asked during their close proximity. “I– Yeah, what is it?”

“Doing the Jive by Glenn Miller, 1938,” he replied.

Humming softly at the reply, he paused before he spoke. “Before the loop was created.”

“Yes.”

The conversation ended there, a new song coming on to play. The two continued dancing for what felt a few minutes, when in reality it was hours worth of time. There were short bursts of conversations, especially words like “What is this song?”. When the two danced themselves breathless they’d keep dancing, and yet eventually it became too much. Enoch stilled the two of them, his fingers still locked around Jacob’s. The taller’s head immediately dipped down to rest against the shorter’s while they breathed in sync, attempting to calm their wildly beating hearts.

“That was..” Jacob began, voice trailing off.

“Good?” Enoch supplied, a small smirk coming up to grace his features. “I believe I told you before that swing music is real music.”

At that the younger snorted. “Modern music is real music, just as classics are.”

“Classics are the reason you’re even out of breath,” the necromancer retaliated, huffing some air out at him.

Jacob scrunched up his nose, squeezing Enoch’s hands harder and pushing him back to the wall. “And my modern music is the reason you even offered to let me hear it.”

It was Enoch’s turn to feel his breath hitch. “Is there anything else your music caused?” he asked daringly, eyes falling straight to the younger’s lips.

“Yeah,” Jacob muttered back, his eyes trailing his gaze.

“What?”

“This.”

He leaned forward, hands still clasped onto his and pressed their lips together softly. Enoch let out a soft sigh against his lips, his face tilting a degree to fit their lips together better. Jacob let his fingers slide down to loosely loop around the older’s waist while gently pulling his lips away to press his forehead against the other’s.

“Want to hear some more of my favourites?”

 

The boys parted around five in the morning, both heading to their respective beds in an attempt to catch some sleep before the day began. The next night, Miss Peregrine gathered them all into the living room to watch a “special film” she had prepared. Enoch thought he was going to faint the moment he and Jacob appeared, dancing to the music he loved so much. Jacob gripped Enoch’s arm so hard, he was worried he’d rip it off. Needless to say, they never danced before checking for spies again.


End file.
